Look around you
by Fatal.Spark
Summary: sequel to Mending wounds. i shouldn't need to say more. i added romance as a genre to make it easier to find, though i'd say angst fits it better. oh well. yeah, a lil fox/wolf, and a lil' cursing


Narrator: I guess I'll finally do a sequel to mending wounds, since so many people wanted it.

Fox: oh?

Wolf: …

Narrator: yeah. I have a slight bit of idea, but I expect it to write itself.

Fox: hmm, alright. Good luck then.

Wolf: … don't screw up.

Narrator: mmkay. Then let's begin. Oh, and since I haven't sequeled this in quite a long time, expect some personality shifting.

* * *

Look around you

Fox woke up to find Wolf sleeping next to him some four days after getting rescued by him. "Strange," the vulpine thought. "Wolf usually doesn't wake up later than me, I'm the one that's supposed to be sleeping in." he thought as he decided to make breakfast. As he proceeded to walk in a sleep-walk fashion towards the kitchen, he started pondering the recent events within those last 4 days. He remembered reading a news report stating that Star Fox had changed its name to Star Falco, with the new leader Falco taking over. The Great Fox had been redubbed the Great Falco, with Falco's name in place of Fox and a blue wing draped around it, closing in to cover the bottom of the letters "F" and "a," as shown in a photograph on the newspaper. "Guess they didn't think I'd be up to the task anymore" was his initial thought, really not in the mood to be mad at them at the time, yet now he was starting to feel really irritated at this. As he dwelled on this thought he walked into the kitchen table, immediately pulling back, losing his balance and tripping. Fortunately, nothing was damage and no loud noises were made. Fox got up with a groan, fully awake now. "nn… better watch where I'm going next time." He said as he decided to start cooking breakfast. No sooner had he finished preparing breakfast had Wolf walked into the kitchen, much in the same way that Fox had, rubbing his eye(s?).

"sumthinn smells gooooddd…" The lupine droned, with a clear indication that he was salivating. After putting the food on a plate, Fox shook Wolf until he snapped awake. "How'd I… oh, hey Fox. Did you cook breakfast?" the lupine inquired, as if he had no recollection of what had just happened. Fox gave him a weird look.

"Do you always sleep like that? And how come you woke up after me today?" He asked.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, or that's what my parents always told me when I was little n' I always sleep in on Sundays." Wolf responded without a pause during his statement, indicating that he wasn't fully awake yet.

"Eh, well, breakfast is ready, so eat up." Fox said, pushing plate towards Wolf, which consisted of a sandwich with an egg, 2 slices of ham, some lettuce and some mayo. Wolf took a bite and instantly jumped awake at its taste.

"Wow, this is really good! Where'd you learn to cook this well?" Wolf asked.

"Well, I was the one who usually cooked for everyone on the… err, what used to be the Great Fox. Slippy would cook for us every once in a while if I ever overslept, but otherwise I did most of the… cooking…" his voice trailed off as his mind wandered back to his team throwing him out. He clung to the fact that they were at least still friends, since he received a call from Falco the other day asking how he was doing, and that everyone was okay, and hoped that he was doing okay. This was the only positive memory he really had to hold on to at this point.

"uh, Fox, you okay?" Wolf asked, showing some concern for his… boyfriend…?-still unsure of where everything was going with Fox's relationship with him.

"Ah… yeah… just… just thinking about stuff." Fox replied, seeming quite distant from the lupine.

"You know, if there's something you need, I can help you." Wolf said, looking at him with a serious, yet caring expression.

"I… know… its nothing. Don't worry about it." Fox answered after hesitating. At that moment there was a phone call.

"I'll get it." Fox answered as he picked up the phone.

"It's me, Pepper, I need to see you right away."

"What is it?" Fox asked, immediately sensing the worry in his voice.

"There's not much time to explain. Please come here." The hound stated before hanging up the phone.

"Seems like something important. I'm going to get going then Wolf, I'll be back later." Fox said, getting ready to leave.

"Sounds good." Wolf replied, finishing the rest of his breakfast "I have to go buy some groceries too, so I'll take you there along the way."

"All right." Fox answered, heading outside, with Wolf quickly following behind them. They got in the car, with Wolf being the driver, and they left.

* * *

"What's taking him so long? This is urgent information and he needs to know this the most." Pepper said, pacing around his room, very anxious.

"Fox is here to see you, sir," a youthful looking vixen came in to tell him.

"Good. Let him in." Fox came in upon the end of the sentence.

"You needed to see me sir?"

"Yes. This is something very important. Your friends were caught in an asteroid belt."

"What…?" Fox answered, not fully able to grasp the situation.

"The Great Falco took great damage, and the rescue team was able to find and rescue them, but they're all injured, some in critical condition." Fox stared, trying to take all of the information in. "I thought that I should tell you, considering that you're their closest friend, partner, and companion. They're in the hospital right now, so you should go see them." There was a long silence. "Are you okay, Fox?" Another silence ensued before Fox finally answered.

"...Yeah. I'm okay. I… have to go for a while. Is that all you wanted to say?"

"yes, you can go, but are you su-"

"I'm fine… don't… worry about me." Fox said as he exited briskly out the door.

"I think he's being overwhelmed with all of this information…" Pepper said as he sat back down in his chair to sort some files out.

* * *

Fox decided to take a walk. He didn't know where he was going, and quite frankly, he didn't really want to. The world was speeding past him, and he couldn't see anything besides the road ahead of him. The people walking around him were a blur, and it felt like they were moving in fast motion, much like those random music videos where they add that in as a special effect. The vulpine, trying so hard to try to contain his emotions from what he just heard, lost both his visual and hearing perception, everything becoming a blur. "Why? First they get rid of me, and now I've lost them. WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME? WHAT DID I DO TO DESERVE THIS?" Fox's inner voice told himself, the voice deepening, sounding more cold as he spoke. "I'm… just meant to be alone now… aren't I? DAMNIT!" With that, he broke into a dash. He didn't know where he was running, but the vulpine just wanted to run away. From everything. He didn't want this new gash to be torn in an incompletely healed wound. "go away… go away… go… AWAY!" he thought, inadvertently shouting the last phrase out loud, disturbing many of the bystanders. The vulpine just dashed along, still unsure of where he was going.

* * *

"nn… I hope Fox isn't taking this too hard, he's been through a lot over the past few days." Pepper thought as he heard voices outside the door.

"Please, you need to schedule an appointment."

"I just want to see if Fox is still inside, he wasn't outside when I got out of the car" said a familiar voice as Wolf pushed the doors open. "Hey Pepper, where's Fox?"

"What? I thought he was with you. You've been taking care of him recently, haven't you?"

"Yeah, but I couldn't find him. It's not like him to just… What did you tell him?" Wolf asked Pepper, fearing for the worst. Pepper explained the situation to him, causing the lupine's expression to go sad, then frustrated, then fearful.

"Damnit Fox, you IDIOT! Thanks Pepper, I have to go find Fox." Wolf said, quickly making his way to the door.

"Take care of him, okay?" Wolf paused, then turned around.

"Of course I will." Was his response before rushing out the door.

* * *

"What's that man doing sitting against a tree?" a young kit asked his mother. They were in the park.

"It's not nice to point and talk about people, come along now Mikey." The mother said, pulling him along. Fox just stared straight ahead. Words couldn't describe the way he was feeling at this moment. It was as if all of the forces in the world were trying to pull him apart, or at least that's how his over-reactive self was reacting to the situation. The vulpine felt as if nothing could help him anymore, and that he was really all alone. Mumbles of "Nothing left," "Alone…", and "gone…" could be heard uttered from his mouth as the day slowly shifted into the evening, when Wolf finally found him.

"Fox! I've finally found you! What are you doing here?" Wolf asked running up to him. The vulpine didn't even look towards him.

"There's nothing left, man… nothing."

"What are you talking about?" Wolf asked, trying to cheer him up.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN, 'WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT'? YOU HEARD IT FROM HIM, DIDN'T YOU? I KNOW YOU DID, YOU PROBABLY ASKED HIM! DON'T TALK TO ME LIKE YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING. THERES NOTHING LEFT FOR ME NOW!" Fox said, with the faint trace of tears being detectable in the night.

"He just said that they were injured, there's still a chance-" Wolf started before getting cut off by the enraged and depressed vulpine.

"chance…? WHAT CHANCE? THE SHIP WAS DAMAGED, AND EVERYONE IS INJURED, WHAT HOPE IS THERE NOW? I'M GONNA BE ALL ALONE, WOLF!"

"Don't be selfish!" Wolf retaliated at Fox, starting to get frustrated with Fox's seemingly delusional behavior. "You may care that they won't be there for YOU anymore, but they have to live for themselves too. And on top of that, what makes you think that there will be absolutely nothing left if they do die?" Wolf said, not caring if he hit a nerve, if there were any more nerves to hit.

"…Look around you Wolf. There's NOTHING! NOTHING AT ALL! THERE'S NO ONE! WHO'S GONNA COMFORT OR BE THERE FOR ME NOW? You- You… YOU THINK I'M SELFISH?" Fox started rambling some similar words, eventually becoming incoherent. Wolf listened for a while before responding with a punch to the face, causing the vulpine to be caught by surprise and fall down.

"…look in front of you, Fox… WHO THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE LOOKING AT? WHO'S BEEN TALKING TO YOU THIS ENTIRE TIME?" Wolf shouted at him, not caring if anyone was actually there to listen. "I've been here trying to comfort you this entire time, DON'T GIVE ME THAT BULLSHIT ABOUT NO ONE BEING THERE FOR YOU." Wolf shout-stated bluntly, taking Fox by surprise before actually bothering to take in what he said. Once he did though, he realized what a fool he was for not thinking about the people right in front of him. "Don't be selfish Fox… there's people closer to you than you think they are... You're looking around for something else, but why aren't you looking at what's right in front of you?" Wolf said, calming himself while speaking. Fox listened slowly, taking in everything that Wolf was saying and thinking about what he had been doing to the people closest to him.

"Wolf… I'm sorry, I've been an idiot." Fox said, not wanting to make eye contact with him after getting such a lecture. He looked away only to find himself being embraced by Wolf.

"It's okay… I'm here for you, and I'll comfort you, so let's go home, alright?" Wolf said reassuringly. Fox reluctantly accepted and the two started for the car.

"Wolf… thank you." Fox said as they got to the vehicle.

"It's nothing, I gotta protect the one I love, right?" Wolf said, leaning in to kiss Fox on the cheek. Fox was taken back (A/N: is that the right expression? Correct me if I'm wrong) by this, blushing, and got in the car. "Don't worry Fox, I'll make sure that no matter where you look you'll have someone to lean on. Now let's get some food, I bet you haven't eaten since lunch" He finally said before starting the car and taking off.

* * *

Fox: Well, it's not bad, I think it's better than Mending Wounds, but don't you think you overdid it with the repetitive descriptions?

Narrator: Yeah… a little, we'll leave it to the readers to review it though and tell me what they think. Your input Wolf?

Wolf:…good.

Narrator: Why has he been like this?

Fox: I made a bet with him that he'd be good for the next 48 hours, so he's decided to hold true to it by speaking as little as possible.

Narrator: Ahh… well anyways, Reviews will be appreciated, thanks.


End file.
